


November 27, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger when a raccoon ate his lunch.





	November 27, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger when a raccoon ate his lunch and after he remembered a recent Smallville creature attack.

THE END


End file.
